The Legend of the Daughters of Mnemosyne
by parker4
Summary: i came up with this legend myself when i was examining the anime i based it off of with a very fine observation. with this fan-fiction i hope that i've pinned down the origins of Time Fruits, covered why the things we see in "Rin: Daughter of Mnemosyne" are there, and hopefully provided a graspable introduction to the profound and rather intricate topic of this legend.


The Legend of Daughters of Mnemosyne

The way that the Ancient Japanese tell the story of the creation of World Diversity

In the beginning, there was a man and a woman. The man's name was Yggdrasil the guardian of time, and the woman's name was Mnemosyne the guardian of knowledge. They were sent onto the near baron world of earth in the native land of "Dai Nippon Teikoku" (which would later be known as the country of Japan), and they fell in love with each other. Together they had 7 children, all of them were daughters, each of these daughters had a different name. those names were: Noth, Soth, Meria, Eurona, Ausie, Aisha, and Agra. As they grew older, they all developed different personalities, and when these daughters came of age at 16 they were all separated to the 7 different regions that they so claimed to be there own. Noth & Soth took their places at the poles, Meria took one half of the world and split it into 2. Eurona took a good enough sized part of the world that was connected to the regions that were claimed by Aisha & Agra. Agra claimed a large portion of the planet that suited her, Ausie Claimed one of the smallest regions, and Aisha stayed in the land of her birth and expanded upon the native land. Together these lands form the seven continents: Arctic, Antarctica, America, Europe, Australia, Asia, and Africa. Once these daughters had claimed their land, a man that was personally identical to each of the daughters mysteriously appeared in their regions. The daughters were drawn to these men both physically and sexually. And thus they parented many hundreds of children. However, in the case of Aisha. Her Man was kind, caring, and not like the other 6 men. And yet the traits of Aisha and her man were strikingly similar. And they only had two children, a boy and a girl.

Around the time that the daughters claimed their boundaries, Mnemosyne and Yggdrasil had merged to form a tree. This tree was named in Yggdrasil's favor, but Mnemosyne was still in the memories of the seven daughters. This chain of events caused a strange reaction to occur. Yggdrasil began to appear and disappear in different parts of the world every ten years, but when the tree first formed, Aisha and her man had made their son the guardian of Yggdrasil, and their daughter the divine bride of the guardian to birth the next guardian, which was now always born a small only-child boy. This was what made the effects of the activities of Yggdrasil balanced enough to maintain it's effects on the now called Human Race. The cycle of Yggdrasil's guardian is repeated over and over again and again by a woman from one of the other continents who is chosen as the divine bride for each new guardian when they come of age. This is also why mortal human beings that were later in time losing their connection to Yggdrasil were no longer able to see the tree with each new generation.

Whenever Yggdrasil appears it releases countless Spores into the part of the world it's in at the time, and there's a one in a million chance that one of these Spores becomes something called a Time-Fruit. Only immortals that were unknowingly infected by the time fruits are the only ones who are able to see Yggdrasil. In the case of women, time fruits grant them immortality and endlessly growing knowledge of the universe. But in the case of men a very different thing happens, they become Angels. There only called angels because of their appearance, and like the men of the other continents in the near beginning, the immortal women are irresistibly drawn to them both physically and sexually. The women are forcibly drawn to have sex with the angels regardless of their feelings. The angels take the women, have sex with them, and then devour them till there's nothing left but the woman's time fruit. That's why the immortal must make sure they are the ones who kill the angel first regardless of who the angel is.

This chaos between immortals and angels has been kept at bay by Yggdrasil's guardians, so as to not destroy the balance of good and evil on earth, and if it weren't for the differences between the 7 daughters, there would be no such thing as today's world diversity, or for that matter… no different ways of looking at things. So we should be thankful to whomever created Mnemosyne and Yggdrasil (if they were even created at all), and breath a sigh of relief that the 7 daughters had differences.

Hope you all enjoyed this legend/fan-fiction that I wrote, and if you have any questions or concerns, please leave a comment.


End file.
